


Penghayatan

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: Ruang Musik Otonokizaka [6]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Riko kira, tangisan itu adalah bentuk penghayatan.





	Penghayatan

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Love Live! School Idol Project © Kimino Sakurako. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> **Warning:** Post-μ’s, Pre-Aqours.

Setelah disuguhi beberapa musik indah dari dalam ruangan, suasana mendadak hening. Riko keheranan. Ada apa dengan siswi kelas tiga yang ada di dalam ruangan itu? Mengapa mendadak berhenti bermain?

Riko memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke dalam ruang musik. Siswi itu masih ada di sana, duduk di balik piano. Jemari siswi itu juga masih ada di atas tuts, hanya tinggal menekan dan mengalunkan musik.

Anehnya, siswi itu hanya diam dengan tatapan menerawang. Riko memperhatikan dengan lebih saksama dan melihat titik-titik air di pelupuk mata kakak kelasnya.

 _Dia begitu menghayati permainannya sampai menangis?_ batin Riko kaget.


End file.
